


On My Grave, I Swear

by rozey_woes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pandora's Vault, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Character Death, Prison, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: An AU where Dream's plan goes exactly how he expected it would: he kills Tubbo, and locks up Tommy in the server's prison. What he doesn't expect though, is for his very own prison warden, Sam, to work with Phil and Techno to break Tommy out of the prison. Tommy doesn't do well in the prison.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 416
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	On My Grave, I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> // Trigger warnings for referenced minor self-harm (fingernails on skin), implied physical abuse and minor eating disorders

Of all the ways Tommy had predicted this fight could go, he never imagined it would go like this. He always assumed it would be him who died here fighting Dream, maybe Tubbo would be lucky enough to survive and escape back to L’Manburg where he would be safe. 

He never imagined that Dream would kill his best friend while leaving Tommy alive just to imprison him. 

Tommy had known something was bound to go wrong, which was why he spoke to Punz before leaving, confessing his worries. He didn't directly ask for the male to come help them, but a small part of him hoped that he got the hint. 

He shouldn't have been surprised when Punz didn't come.

Tommy had been forced to watch Dream use his sword, slicing open Tubbo's throat and causing blood to splatter everywhere. Tommy rushed forward as the smaller boy fell to the ground limp, tears welling up in his eyes, a scream ripping itself out of his throat as he held onto Tubbo's dead, limp body.

He continued to scream, struggling when he felt Dream grab him from behind, roughly pulling him away from Tubbo. Tommy had struggled against him, trying to get back to his best friend, but his grief made him so weak that the older male was able to easily pull him away, hauling him through the portal.

By the time Punz and the others finally arrived, it was too late. Dream and Tommy were long gone, leaving only the cold, pale body of Tubbo laying across the hard brick floor, a pool of blood surrounding him and staining his clothes. They all wept for the loss of their president, but considering there was no sign of the blonde teen, they assumed Dream had kidnapped him. 

They had to get him back.

* * *

Tommy hated it in the cell.

He hated it even more when Dream would "visit" him. He preferred to be alone compared to when that guy came and taunted him.

The first 24 hours were hell. Tommy was slightly claustrophobic, and being locked in a room with no way out terrified him to the bone. The first few hours he spent crying, screaming, and digging at the skin on his arms and hands until he bled. That only made Dream install extra security measures to prevent him from hurting himself, and had Sam cuff his wrists to the wall so he couldn't grab his own arms. The chains attached allowed his arms only 1.5 feet of movement.

Tommy had bruises on his face and chest that were sore. The one on his cheek looked suspiciously like a hand-print. He had learned very quickly during his time spent in here that ignoring Dream would only lead to punishment.

When he was alone, Tommy spent his days curled up against the wall he was chained to, sobbing. He was still grieving over the loss of his best friend, Tubbo. It hurt so fucking bad. He pulled Tubbo into his problems, and now Tubbo was dead because of it.

Food was supplied to him, but he didn't eat it, too overcome by grief and pissed off at Dream to even feel like eating. Due to this, he lost a lot of weight in his first few weeks here. It wasn't until Dream decided that they would force him to eat that he did, because Dream couldn't have Tommy dying on him. The teen shivered as he remembered the way he had screamed and cried when Sam and Dream came in with an assortment of soft foods, and Sam restrained Tommy in his arms while Dream shoved food into his mouth, holding it shut until he swallowed it.

A month of him being in jail had passed, and Tommy desperately wanted to die. He didn't want to be here. He begged Dream to let him out so many times. He hadn't moved from that spot on the mattress in a month, and he lost feeling in his legs after awhile. Hell, he wasn't sure if he could walk at all anymore. His legs felt extremely heavy, and he could barely manage to move them. He noted to himself how thin and scrawny they looked from him not eating properly the past month.

Now, he kept his head tucked into his legs, his eyes shut as he listened to the sound of the lava bubbling. He began to hear the familiar sound of pistons activating, signalling someone was going to come pay him a visit. Most likely Dream. He dreaded every visit Dream gave him, as they usually ended in nothing but pain, sometimes emotional, sometimes physical.

He didn't look at who was coming as the sound of the floor lifting up was heard, though he did start to tremble. A gasp was heard, followed by a set of footsteps- no- two sets? Running towards him. Fuck, he probably did something to piss off Sam and Dream.

"D-Dream please, l-leave me alone, don't h-hurt me." he croaked, voice shaky from disuse, tears slipping out of his eyes, refusing to look.

"...Toms." a gentle voice, one Tommy hadn't heard in awhile. And it certainly wasn't Dream's or Sam's voice. 

His head shot up, and before him was none other than Phil and Techno. He noticed Sam was hanging near the back, arms crossed in front of him with a gentle smile on his face. His eyes darted back to his father and Techno, watering up.

"...Am I dreaming?" he uttered softly, moving his arms to try to touch Phil, only to have his wrists yanked back by the chains. 

"No, Toms. We're here to take you home." Phil murmured, leaning forward and pulling him into a gentle hug. One that unfortunately, he couldn't return because of the chains restricting his movement. Tommy sobbed into his shirt, turning his head to bury his face into the crook of Phil's neck. It had been well over a month since he last had nice contact with someone.

With that, Phil let go, gesturing Sam to come over. As the prison warden approached, Tommy's eyes widened and he began struggling, fear in his eyes as he kicked out at Sam when he got close. "NONONONONO!" he pleaded, terrified that Sam was going to do something to hurt him. "Please don't hurt me-" he sobbed, flinching when Techno reached out, grabbing his ankles in a rough grip to stop him from lashing out at the poor warden. Tommy had too many bad experiences where Sam had to restrain him while Dream forced him to eat or drink. Now with Techno restraining his limbs, it didn't help his panic, and he screamed in fear. "P-Please no- I'll eat! I'll eat! Please!" he begged.

Phil was filled with anger when he saw the way Tommy reacted to Sam approaching, not knowing what kind of treatment Tommy had received while here. But considering all of Tommy's bruises, he knew it couldn't be good. Techno hastily let go of Tommy when he started screaming, and Sam stopped, putting his arms up in surrender, passing a key to Phil instead.

"Tommy, shh. Calm down. We're just going to take off your handcuffs." Phil coaxed, and Tommy nodded, slowly ceasing his weak struggling. He sat still as Phil unlocked each one of his cuffs, and sat back. Tommy tested his movements, wincing as he moved his arms, which he previously had not been able to move very much. He scootched to the end of the bed.

When he tried to stand up, he ended up landing in Phil's arms when his legs collapsed beneath him, not used to holding much weight at all. "I've got you." Phil whispered, and picked the tall boy up in his arms. "We're going to leave now, okay, Tommy? Sam is okay. He's on our side."

He nodded, letting his head collapse against Phil's chest. He was vaguely aware of being carried out of the cell, though he quickly fell asleep, feeling comfortable and protected when Phil was with him. 


End file.
